phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meapless in Seattle
|image = |caption = A skyline view of Seattle with the Space Needle in the centre of it. |season = 3 |production = 3?? |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = TBA |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = }} Meapless in Seattle is an upcoming episode planned to be aired in Season 3. It will be a sequel to The Chronicles of Meap. This episode was announced originally in the credits of its original episode as a joke, but was later confirmed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con 2010. Not much is known about this episode at this time. Episode Summary The following information is taken from the episode's trailer in the end of The Chronicles of Meap, situated on the right of this page. The information will not be in the current order, but will be a brief description of the events in the episode. thumb|300px|right|The trailer for the episode in the end credits of "The Chronicles of Meap". While Phineas, Ferb and Meap are in the backyard, Mitch's rocket crashes in it, threatening to destroy the universe. Phineas and Ferb then team up with Meap to stop Mitch. Candace joins in, and nearly falls from Meap's ship, Ferb grabbing her hand to save her. After crashing into Meap's ship, Mitch heads for Seattle. In Agent P's lair, Carl controls Monogram's arms, while Perry takes his chair and throws it at the screen, because he doesn't want to put his hat on Major Monogram's desk. Doofenshmirtz then finds Balloony again, this time in a red and white suit, holding two pikes with fire on both ends surprising both Doofenshmirtz and Mitch. Candace finds out Jeremy will be there with her, with Stacy standing behind in confusion. Meap then finds himself at the top of the Space Needle in Seattle. Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Mentioned in 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! *This episode may be an episode where Candace and Jeremy's relationship is again further explored ("What? Jeremy's going to be there?"). It is unknown if Phineas and Isabella's will also be further explored. *This episode may feature Balloony as an antagonist, hinted by his suit, weapons, and the fact that both Doofenshirmtz and Mitch are surprised by his equipment. Continuity *This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). *Seventh time Phineas and Ferb go into space(at least if they go to space, what isn't confirmed yet) ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" ,"The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon"). Allusions *The title is a parody of Sleepless in Seattle. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *David Mitchell as Mitch References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes